


Surpassing the Boundary of Love

by durenai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, GAYden - Freeform, Group chat, Soulmate AU, blackmail pic wars, inside joke, pemma - Freeform, ploopy, poop, texas is canadian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durenai/pseuds/durenai
Summary: When Isabella and Pemma meet, what will happen? Will they become lovers, or will they learn to hate each other? Find out in this Emabella fanfic.Made by Penelopeepee and Catherine[DISCONTINUED FOR NOW]
Relationships: Isabella/Emma Pemma
Kudos: 1





	Surpassing the Boundary of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the group chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+group+chat).



> EMABELLA

Emma POV

It was an ordinary day at Jr. Guards. As usual, there were many curvy figures bearing bikinis and swim trunks on the beach, but the ones that really caught my attention were the girls. For some odd reason, I find women way more attractive than men. Eventually, my eyes landed on the most beautiful figure in my range of eyesight. She was breathtaking. I stood in awe as I watched the beautiful older girl walk past. Unfortunately, I was too caught up in my daydreaming and bumped into her without realizing. “I-I’m sorry!” I stuttered, not knowing what to say. “It's fine, don’t worry about it,” she replied with a soft, charming smile. She looked about a year older than me, and had shoulder-length chocolate, brown hair with bleached blonde highlights. She was not too tall, though, quite average in height and bust department, but she was like a star shining in the darkness of night. Her voice was smooth and soft, I could listen to it for hours on end. I know this might sound cliche, but I think it was love at first sight.

Isabella POV

“Who was that?” my best friend, Ploopy, asked. “Do you know her?” “No clue,” I responded. “Well maybe you could set me up with her. Do you think she’s single?” she queried in a joking manner. “Shut uppppp,” I playfully yelled. We continued walking down the beach to head to our destination: the seashore. I love the beach, boys...not so much. You could say I’m a lesbian, but I’ve never really had any luck with love. I am starting to believe true love didn’t exist, and I have trust issues from all of my past experiences with love. My boyfriend in the 6th grade was where it all started. He treated me wrong and it took me a while to recover from that trauma. Then my ex girlfriend Penelope, was in the 9th grade. We had a good relationship but I was forced to break up with her. I still haven’t gotten over her and I’m secretly still in love with her.


End file.
